The subject disclosure relates generally to automated coherent placement of mode suppression structures (MSS) in coplanar waveguides for quantum devices.
Conventional systems and methods attempt to place MSS components such as wire-bonds on a quantum chip, but these systems/methods do not bridge respective tasks, e.g., design, simulation and prototype phases, required to achieve a goal of efficient placement to mitigate issues such as cross-talk and resonance across MSS components. The state of the art provides basic guidelines for wire-bond placement, but does not address how to proceed consistently across design, simulation and prototype phases. There are also systems/methods that provide like guidelines for via and substrates but again do not follow a complete design to implementation scheme. The herein described embodiments address the foregoing issues with the state of the art. The techniques described here are particularly advantageous for quantum devices as compared to classical electronics where component placement is not as critical to chip performance.